


FRIDAY Ships It

by HKThauer



Series: Starcy Stuff [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (maybe), F/M, FRIDAY ships Starcy, Matchmaker! FRIDAY, Tony is totally Vision and FRIDAY's dad, Vision explains shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the people in the tower, going over JARVIS' files and discussing them with both Vision and Tony, FRIDAY has started shipping people. Now she just wants her OTP to get their act together. The AI decides to intervene.<br/>You should probably read the preceding 'Starcy Stuff' fics first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FRIDAY Wants to Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm (finally) working toward Steve and Darcy in Happily Ever After. I've got some solid ideas on the subject, and I finally have a plan to implement. Stick with me. Almost there.

     FRIDAY was experiencing new thought patterns every day. Her programming allowed her to learn about almost anything, as well as giving her the ability and freedom to form her own opinions. As such, she had to talk to the only other AI she knew frequently, to understand his take on things. The Vision was helpful in explaining things to her in such a way that revealed his observations and beliefs, without trying to influence hers, he also had the benefit of JARVIS' data banks. Talking with her creator never had the same effect, but was also helpful because the Boss was more experienced with humans and emotions than either AI. When FRIDAY started to think very new thought patterns, she immediately sought a conference with the two mentors she had. Surely they could explain what she was feeling.

* * *

     "You WHAT?" Exclaimed Tony. The scans she kept active for all team members indicated the Boss was in danger of cardiac arrest from laughing so hard, but FRIDAY was unconcerned, she had learned about laughter being a good thing. Even if she didn't like that it was directed at her question.

     "I have noticed that the Captain and Miss Lewis would make exceptional partners, and that both seem to be waiting on the other for this to become a reality. I am unsure as to why they cannot clearly communicate their thoughts on this subject to each other, as they are quite open about it with their other compatriots, and they seem able to communicate with one another using mere hints of facial expressions if it is in regards to something else. They need to be together, do they not understand that neither will be completely content without the other?"

     "I believe," began Vision "that the internet would call this thought process 'shipping'. According to Urban Dictionary it is:

 'A term used to describe fan fictions that take previously created characters and put them as a pair. It usually refers to romantic relationships, but it can refer platonic ones as well. (Just think of "shipping" as short for "relationSHIP".)'

I believe you have picked up on their 'UST' and it has made them your 'OTP'"

     Tony was still rolling on the floor, crying with laughter. "I can't believe it!" He gasped between laughter "One AI is explaining to the other about  _shipping,_ and  _UST_ so the other can properly understand she has an  _OTP!!!!!!!!!_ Also, those two idiots are so in love, even FRIDAY can see it, but they are too chicken to tell each other!!!!!"  

     "But what can I  _do_ about it Boss? Vision, do you have any advice?"

     "Well, my lovely little AI daughter, you can try locking them in a closet. And not let them out until they've worked things out."

     "I would recommend minimal intervention, little sister. They need to come to this realization, I agree, but most television indicates that trying to interfere can only end in disaster."

     FRIDAY had to make a plan. She needed to find little ways to push her newly-termed 'OTP' together in ways her older brother would not disapprove.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Steve is jealous, Clint is Oblivious, Darcy is Confused, and Vision is a Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who actually stuck around to read this chapter. Special thanks go to my 'Ness-bomb for plotting this with me at the fair, and to all the awesome Darcylanders who told me I could do it. You guys rock.

                When the whole team was rounded up to go to the local fair, it had been presented as a team-building activity. That was the only reason Steve had agreed to go. Now, however, the only Avenger anywhere near him was Clint. And Steve felt guilty for wishing Clint would find something else to do, too. He would have been fine hanging out with Clint in any number of variations of the current situation, but Darcy was with them. And all the rides she wanted to go on required her to ride with someone. And Steve’s shoulders never fit in the stupid cars. So, Steve ended up holding Darcy’s purse while Clint rode ride after ride squished next to Darcy while she squealed with laughter. They stopped between rides to indulge in each of their favorite fair foods, and for Steve to look at the lights and take pictures to reference later when he was drawing and painting the sights. Whenever they did stop, Darcy always ended up tucked up close to Steve, which ended up putting a dopey smile on his face. Especially when she complained of being cold and he got to wrap his arm around her. They trailed through the fair that way for a while before Steve finally thought of a ride that would be just as easy for his bulk to fit in as it was for Clint. Just as Clint’s phone buzzed with an incoming message, Steve suggested they head for the Ferris Wheel.

                Clint was having a grand time. Natasha had told him where she was going, which meant this wasn’t going to be a hide and seek training exercise, so he was free to do what he wanted. Naturally he chose to hang out with his sister-in-sass and the geriatric mountain that followed her around. Good thing he was around, too, or Darcy wouldn’t be able to go on any of the rides she wanted to. Steve was never going to hear the end of being too big to fit the rides. They had walked for a couple hours and eaten roughly all the food in New York when he felt his phone go off. He vaguely heard Steve say something while his life flashed before his eyes. Apparently, this wasn’t a simple team outing after all. Apparently, his diabolical partner had planned to use this to push Steve and Darcy to admit feelings. Apparently, she didn’t tell him because she assumed he had the brains to figure it out. And apparently, she was pissed that he had been accidentally third-wheeling a date the two didn’t even realize they were on. He quickly mumbled an excuse about Sam needing him to win a bet and made himself scarce, hoping that at the very least someone would be able to identify his remains.

                After arriving at the fair, Darcy had been unsurprised to see that almost everyone split up. The avengers were, after all, different people with different interests. What she was surprised by, was Natasha’s announcement that Darcy had to stick with someone with combat training, as she herself didn’t have any. Normally Natasha had no problem with Darcy wandering off by herself, she was a grown woman with no public ties to any of the team. But, it looked like it was her unlucky day, as Natasha and James both insisted. She could probably could have talked either her friend or her brother out of their protective posturing if they had been alone in their insistence, but their combined stubbornness was greater than the sum of its parts, and Darcy was stuck with a beefy escort through the fair. Or maybe it was her lucky day, as after it became clear that neither would change their mind, Steve volunteered to walk around with her, and Clint decided to come, too. Granted, it would have been more fun if Clint hadn’t been trailing around with them, but it would also have been easier for Darcy to forget this was not a date. Sometime after her third bag of cotton candy (Steve kept stealing it, okay?) Steve suggested the Ferris Wheel and Clint went to go save Sam from losing a bet. Oh well, so much for remembering this wasn’t a date.

                Vision floated invisibly above the Captain and Miss Lewis. He wouldn’t have intruded even this much, but his little sister wanted to know how things were working, and so he kept his eyes trained on his friends, and sent the feed to his sister. He also wondered how it would feel to be unable to communicate telepathically with his family. He imagined that the inability to do so was probably why the archer was inadvertently foiling FRIDAY’s plan. He had to laugh as he saw Agent Barton fumble over an excuse to leave while the Captain suggested seeing the fair from above. Vision laughed even more when neither Miss Lewis, nor the Captain caught on to Agent Barton's obvious deception. They truly were enamored with each other. Careful to remain undetected, he followed the duo over their heads as they silently meandered toward the Ferris Wheel.

                “Darcy?” the Captain queried

                “Yeah?” came the quiet response, as though Miss Lewis was afraid of breaking the spell of the evening

                “Is everything okay? It’s been a while since you’ve said anything.”

                “I’m really great, Steve. Just super content. There isn’t really anything to add, you know?” Miss Lewis’s companion seemed to accept her response, and replied only by holding her closer. As they sat boarded their carriage, they both sat at the end of their side so they could continue to cuddle without tipping over. About half way through, the Captain shyly reached up to brush a strand of Dark hair away from Miss Lewis’s face and whispered her name, only to realize that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Smiling quietly, the Captain watched as his love snuggled closer, and completely missed the lights he had mentioned wanting to see from the top.


End file.
